Un Ángel en mi Vida
by Ryoko Lee Hino
Summary: En esta oportunidad nuestro protagonista tendrá que aprender a valorar lo que tiene porque el perder lo le enseñara que el amor no es solo un sentimiento es una nueva esperanza.
1. Epilogo

Un Ángel en mi Vida

Epilogo

Cuando la vida te da lesiones para que aprendas a valorar hasta los detalles más mínimos, no sabes cuan grande es el precio que tienes que pagar. Mi nombre es Leonel (Leo para mis mas allegados) Hudson, hijo de un multimillonario, y cuya madre es la mujer mas dulce y considerada que he conocido. Y vaya que he conocido mujeres, precedo mi fama como el soltero mas codiciado y que ha llevada a las mujeres mas hermosas y ricas hasta su alcoba. Pero también tuve que rendir cuentas a la vida, y he pagado un alto precio por tomarla sin conciencia, un dia veía pero no admiraba los colores, al otro un accidente me sumergió en esta oscuridad. Las personas que pensé estarían para mi en cuanto notaron mi desgracia me dejaron, la mujer que decía amarme se fue con mi mejor amigo, y ahora mi vida esta entorno a estas cuatro paredes, encerrado en esta casa, sin salir al mundo ya que para ellos e muerto.

Mis padres han enviado a enfermeras para que se encarguen de mis cuidados, siempre me reusado a la idea de operarme, ya que me dicen que puede no funcionar entonces no quiero ilusionarme para luego darme cuanta que no puedo escapar de esta tiniebla, para lastima de ellas quienes han recurrido hasta lo mas bajo para meterme en sus camas y buscar así un compromiso, siempre han terminado mal muy mal, y otras me hablan con lastima por lo que después de un tiempo las despido, a mis 24 años tenia una profesión exitosa el mejor arquitecto del país. Reconocido mundialmente, gane un sin fin de competencia desde que era solo un estudiante. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, he tenido que aprender a leer de nuevo, todo en mi casa esta tal cual desde hace 2 años. Dicen que si cambian algo no sabré conducirme por la casa y lo más probable es que me lastime.

Así que, hoy 18 de Julio es mi cumpleaños número 26, otro año más en las sombras. Mis padres, han venido de su viaje dicen que me tienen una sorpresa, pero ¿que podría traer algo de luz a mi triste vida? Solo un ángel haría eso, y sinceramente yo no creo que existan.


	2. Como Caída del Cielo

Capitulo 1: Como caída del cielo.

Camine por las corredores de la casa y llegue al salón principal allí se escuchaban las voces del Sr. Robert mi mayordomo y las voces de las domesticas Salet y Yalet son gemelas, pero no se parecen en nada.

-Joven sus padres acaban de llamar… llegaran en media hora. Ya toda esta listo.

Mis padres, son los padres más considerados y consentidores del mundo. Viajan constantemente por negocios pero llaman todos los días, con la misma emoción y cuando llegan a la casa, no me dan ni un minuto a solas.

-De acuerdo Robert, iré al jardín necesito algo de sol. Esta lúgubre mansión me esta matando. Dije mientras caminaba con ayuda de mi vara.

Mi vida no es tan trágica por lo menos cuento con ellos, Robert siempre a estado conmigo y las gemelas son sus sobrinas quedaron huérfanas cuando tenían 4 años, sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión. Desde ese momento vinieron a vivir a nuestra casa, yo tenia 12 años cuando ellas llegaron ahora son todas unas señoritas, nunca me han vista sino como su amigo de la infancia. Cosa que me alegra porque yo a ellas las veo solo como hermanitas.

Mi casa en realidad es una mansión, tiene mucha vigilancia tenemos un gran jardín que me gusta caminar hay una piscina pero se muy bien como evitarla. Lo que menos quiero es causar problemas.

Salí a tomar aire y camine un poco luego me senté frente a la gran mansión, me gusta escuchar las voces de los estudiantes que van a casa o la secundaria que queda muy cerca de aquí, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero me había quedado dormido.

De pronto el sonido del auto de mis padres, me despertó y me levante pero solté la vara buscándola tropecé con la silla en la que estaba no sabia lo cerca que estaba de la piscina hasta que sentí que caía y el agua me dejo sin respiración.

-¿Por qué a mi? Decía una chica de ojos azules oscuros, cabello tan negro como el azabache, piel blanca como la nieve y figura admirable tenia el porte de una top modelo. Llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca con una bufanda negra, una falda tipo tutu negra unas botas de cuero negro y una chaqueta tipo bléiser roja. Llevaba el cabello recogido con una moña alta y cargaba un bolso bastante pesado estaba huyendo de su casa. Sus padres querían hacerla casar con un chico que ni conocía por más que se había negado, se lo imponían así que huyo pero su padre suspendió todas sus tarjetas. –A no… si cree que con eso voy a volver. Para casarme con dios sabe quien… jamás gripo. De pronto vio un auto de lujo entrar a una mansión y recordó las comodidades de su vida, luego se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y decidió caminar más rápido. Pero de pronto a su agudo oído llego un grito ahogado y cuando miro hacia la mansión de percato que un joven había caído a la piscina y nadie parecía notarlo.

Trato de llamar pero nadie atendió. Entonces decidió entrar las rejas se habían cerrado entonces vio que bien podría utilizar lo aprendido en las clases de gimnasia rítmica. Subió por los espacios y salto, cuando llego al otro lado corrió. Los guardias la persiguieron para ella soltó el bolso y se lanzo a la piscina.

Todos miraron atónitos la escena y se acercaron cuando de repente salió con el joven apoyado en su espalda de inmediato los guardias la ayudaron, los padres del chico lo miraron parecía que el no respiraba.

-Denle espacio grito ella mientras se colocaba aun lado de el y apoyaba ambas manos una sobre otra y hacia precio como si fuera una bomba de agua. Y luego vieron que ella separaba sus labios y tomaba aire para luego darle respiración boca a boca. Repitió lo mismo por 3 veces hasta que el tosió el agua recuperando la respiración. La madre se arrodillo y lo abrazo.

-Hijo… mi hijo ¿estas bien? Decía mientras lo examinaba buscando una herida.

Por otro lado la chica se había levantado y busco su bolso se vio, estaba toda mojada su cabello caía a los costados de rostro, pero luego voltio y vio la escena. Bueno por lo menos el estará bien, dio un paso y tropezó con la vara, entendió que el era ciego por eso no había visto el peligro. Lo tomo y camino entre los guardias.

-Madre… ¿Qué paso? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber estado sentado, escuche su auto me levante y la vara se cayo trate de buscarla y tropecé luego sentí que caía después nada.

-Hijo caíste a la piscina, decía mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-¿Quién me ha salvado? Pregunte de verdad había corrido peligro, pero lo que quiero saber ¿Quién fue mi salvador? –Madre debes darle algo para recompensarlo.

-Ten esto es tuyo… dijo una voz femenina que el no reconocía parecía el canto de coro de iglesia. Era melodiosa, dulce sutil. De pronto senté que tomaba mi mano y colocaba mi vara. –Se te cayo… dijo

-¿Quién eres? Pregunte intrigado, no solo su voz me pareció irreal sino además su tacto era demasiado cálido. Y su piel tersa como la seda.

-Hijo ella es tu salvadora. Dijo mi madre mientras estrellaba en sus brazos a la chica. Lo supe por me había soltado y conociéndola era de suponerse.

-Gracias… dije muy bajito.

-Si muchas gracias chicas de verdad al principio creí que eras una ladrona la forma en la que entraste fue impresionante. Pero entonces salvaste a mi hijo, sin conocerlo. Te diste cuenta de algo que los demás no. Gracias a ti hoy no sucedió una desgracia.

-Es cierto dinos tu nombre, queremos saber el nombre de la salvadora de nuestro hijo. Además, queremos recompensar tu heroica acción.

-No hace falta señor, no lo hice para recibir algo a cambio. Decía mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosadas. De pronto estornudo.

-Hija pero si estas toda mojada ven entra pediré que te preparen un baño caliente. Y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

-Hijo tu también deberías de tomar uno… dijo el padre.

Todos entraron a la casa. Los chicos tomaron un baño en habitaciones separadas esta claro.

-Padre, puedo hacerle una pregunta…

-Dime Leo…

-¿Cómo es ella?, me da curiosidad.

-Un mide como 1,60 cm, delgada tiene porte de top modelo, su piel es blanca tanto como la nieve, su cabello es un azabache largo con un flequillo en el rostro en las puntas se le enrolla, supongo que lo tiene rizado.

-Y sus ojos.

-Azules oscuros… es muy hermosa.

-Si y me doy cuenta que la detallaste mucho. Dijo sonriendo divertido.

-Pues note tu interés cuando ella tomo tu mano, entonces la detalle porque sabía que harías esa pregunta.

-Mi amor, esta chica es muy hermosa. Ya pronto bajara.

Vaya que esta casa es grande decía mientras peinaba su cabello, se coloco una blusa con cintas de colores amaradas al redor de su abdomen color marfil, una falda marrón unas sandalias de tacón bajo doradas. Baje por las escalares y admire el arte en las paredes. De pronto un anciano me guio hasta un gran salón principal donde se encontraban los dueños de la casa. Y el joven sentado en sillón de cuero con una camisa manga larga de vestir color melón y un pantalón de gabardina negro, su cabello es color rojo, y sus ojos son verdes de un hermoso verde, ¿Qué seria lo que lo dejo ciego?

-Pasa por favor. Dijo la madre, mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento frente al chico. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Reyko Hino… y ¿Ustedes son?

-Somos los Hudson, mi hijo Leonel "Leo" mi esposa Seo y mi nombre es Joel.

-Mucho gusto…

-¿De donde vienes? Pregunte.

-Vengo de Inglaterra.

-Estas lejos de casa

-Si dijo mientras apretaba las manos en puño sobre sus piernas.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Allá. Es que por ahora tenemos unas diferencias, y bueno eso me hizo llegar hasta acá.

-Y ¿Dónde te estas quedando?

-Bueno estaba en un hotel pero me bloquearon las tarjetas… así que supongo que me he quedado sin techo por ahora. Hasta que consiga un empleo.

-Tengo una idea.

-Hijo….

-Necesito alguien que este conmigo pendiente de mis cosas, y que le guste conversar. Si eres capaz de hacer eso, se mi cuidadora a cambio tendrás un techo en esta casa, y te pagaremos por tu servicio.

-O pero de verdad no quiero parecer una aprovechada… no les conté esta para obtener nada es solo que… ustedes me inspiran confianza.

-Pues entonces acepta… dijo la madre del chica… -Tu también nos inspiras confianzas, vamos niña acéptalo.

-De acuerdo lo acepto, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? Pregunte.

-Que me tendrás como amiga, y no como una empleada… ganare tu cariño y tú el mío así no estaré incomoda.

-¿Ganar mi cariño? guao esta bien… eres como caída del cielo.


	3. Un regalo Alas para Volar

Capitulo 2: Un Regalo Alas para Volar

Que habitación mas grande, pensé en el momento en el que entre a la que me habían asignado estaba al lado de la habitación del Joven Leonel, a pesar de que mi habitación es mucho mas grande desde que huy me he tenido que hospedar en hoteles cuyas habitaciones eran del tamaño de la caja de zapatos, esta es linda tiene amplias ventanas las Domesticas arreglaban y cambian sabanas cortinas, estaba todo muy empolvado pero no le quitaba lo hermosa, si lo pienso mejor no solo la habitación es hermosa sino también la casa tienen un gran jardín con gran variedad de flores, una piscina espectacular lucia encantadora, aunque en el momento en que tuvo que entrar a ella no se fijo en eso.

-Hemos terminado señorita. Dijo Yalet, realizando una reverencia.

-Gracias, de verdad no deberían de causarse tantas molestias por mí. Dije apenada. Estar en una casa que no es la mía siendo una desconocida y recibiendo esta clase de atención, de verdad se siente molesto.

-No es ninguna molestia, además la Sra. Ha ordenado que se le sirva en todo lo que pida. Y es un honor serle de ayuda. Dijo Salet quien era un poco más alta que Yalet y sus ojos color negro mientras que los de la otra hermana eran marrones.

-Pues aun así me siento incomoda al recibir tantas atenciones, además yo también trabajo para los señores de la casa, esto nos pone un igual de condiciones. Dije

-Pero la verdad es que no es así. Dijo Yalet.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no? Pregunte intrigada ante ese comentario

-Pues el joven tiene cierto agrado por usted, sino no la hubiera dejado quedarse en esta casa y menos encargarse personalmente de las cosas de el. Ya que el Joven nunca deja que nadie haga sus cosas, solo Sr. Robert lo hace.

-Ya veo…

-La cena esta lista puede bajar para que acompañe al Joven Amo a la mesa. Dijo Sr. Robert desde el umbral de la entrada.

-Claro iré en un momento, no hare esperar al Joven Leonel. Dije

Esta chica es intrigante, extraña pero su esencia enigmática me atrae, quiero saber más de ella. Mis padres se han marchado de nuevo por un viaje ni siquiera a terminado mi cumpleaños y ya han tenido que irse, pero los entiendo ellos deben seguir con sus vidas, no debo ser una piedra de tropiezo en sus caminos.

-Buenas noches. Esa voz es ella. -¿Cómo estas?

-Bien respondí de verdad me encanta el sonido de su voz es demasiado dulce.

Nos sirvieron la cena y comimos en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablo pero por más frio que pudiera parecer la escena ya sentía una extraña calidez en mi interior. ¿Qué será? Nunca antes la había sentido. Por nada ni por nadie.

-¿En que piensas? Sus palabras rompieron el silencio y sentía como de pronto una luz llegaba a mi vida.

-¿Por que crees que pienso en algo especial? La verdad su pregunta fue extraña era como si supiera lo que pienso.

-Porque has tomado una posición bastante relajada, como cuando este muy confiado seguro de que nadie te hará daño. Como si sintieras que estas bajo una cálida abrazo de la persona que quieres.

-Vaya eres muy… profunda, ¿Qué estudias?

-¡Literatura y medicina! Extraño ¿no?

-Pues si, las carreras no tienen que ver una con la otra.

-Es que yo deseo estudiar literatura pero mi padre que es medico reconocido quiere que herede la clínica de la familia ya que soy hija única. Entonces por eso estudio medicina.

-¿Por qué tanta confianza?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por que me hablas como si me conocieras de siempre?

-No me hablas también tú a mí de la misma manera…

-¿quiere decir que solo correspondes?

-No, de verdad no se que es pero por ti siento algo especial. Y me quede porque quiero descubrir que es.

Es increíble nunca me imagine que ella compartiera los mismos sentimientos que yo, será curiosidad es porque llevo mas de 1 año sin hablar con otra mujer que no sea mi madre, las domesticas y mi doctora Celina quien siempre me ha brindado su apoyo. Ella es el tipo de mujer con el que nunca me hubiera casado.

Siempre vivía de negocio en negocio, de un lado a otro siempre tuve relaciones con mujeres que conocía en las conferencias con mis colegas, pero para conocer a una chica como esta tendría que estar volviéndome un pervertido de otra manera no podría haberla conocido.

-Ya llevo una semana aquí, el tiempo a transcurrido rápidamente… casi no lo he visto esta semana ha estado en una clínica realizándose exámenes, me entere que perdió la vista en un accidente y que los doctores le dicen que con un trasplantes de corneas podría recuperar la vista. Pero que tambien esta la posibilidad de que no funcione.

-Señorita el joven ha vuelto y quiere verla. Me dijo Salet.

-Claro vamos. Camine hasta el estudio donde el se encontraba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio, la verdad se veía muy apuesto de seguro cuando podía ver era un Casanova pensé.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien y ¿tu?

El que ella se preocupe por mi, me hace muy feliz.

-Bien, te mande a llamar porque quiero hablar contigo.

-Seguro.

-¿Eh?

-Digo yo también quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De verdad?

-Aja, es que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar mucho.

-Cierto, y bien ¿De que hablamos?

-Pues cuéntame de ti… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 26 años, y ¿tu?

-Tengo 20 años, ¿Cuál es tu profesión?

-Arquitecto… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Rojo, me encanta el chocolate, mi época favorita del año es otoño, soy fanática de la moda de alta pasarela, y tengo un carácter cambiante, aunque mi personalidad es según mis conocidos buena.

-¿No lo crees así?

-Pues no se, todos tenemos momentos en los que no hacemos cosas propias de nosotros pero esta bien porque es parte del aprendizaje.

-¿Quiere decir que harías lo incorrecto aun sabiéndolo?

-De los errores se aprende, de las malas decisiones se obtiene sabiduría para tomar otras; el que pierdas una batalla no significa que pierdes la guerra, solo significa que debes aprender.

-Si la literatura es lo tuyo….

-Gracias aunque sino supiera medicina no estarías aquí.

-Tienes razón. Aun no me has dicho a que se dedica tu padre.

-Porque no salimos a dar un paseo.

-¿A dónde propones que vayamos?

-Eso será sorpresa.

Deje que ella hablara con el chofer del auto y le dijera el lugar a donde iríamos me pidió que dejara la vara, "Hoy seré tu guía" me dijo, entramos al auto y nos encaminamos a ese lugar que era una sorpresa.

Cuando abrió la puerta del coche un olor a pasto fresco llego a mi nariz, me pidió que me quitara los zapatos. Le hice caso, por alguna razón siento que haría todo lo que ella me pide.

-¿Lo sientes? Me dijo

-¿En donde estamos?

-En un lugar donde no necesitas saber donde están las cosas puedes caminar a donde quieras y nada malo pasara.

-¿Pero, sino veo como sabré a donde ir?

-Hoy no necesitas ver solo sentir.

-¿Qué tengo que sentir?

-La tierra baja la planta de tus pies, el viento que roza tu piel, la aroma de la frescura de este lugar, sentir en tu piel los cálidos toques del sol.

-Es fácil decir esto cuando tú puedes verlo.

-Pues no es así.

Me llevo la mano que sostenía hasta sus ojos y sentí una tela gruesa cubriéndolos.

-¿Te has vendado los ojos? ¿Por qué?

-Por que hoy en vez de ojos para ver el camino, mi regalo para ti es alas para volar.

-¿Alas para volar? Tú volviste loca.

-Puede ser, pero vamos corre salta, rueda has lo que quieras. Hoy puedes ser y hacer lo que desees.

Me soltó la mano y entonces por un momento me sentí débil, expuesto aun mundo que no podía ver. Pero poco a poco me relajé e hice lo que ella me pidió camine por todos lados no sentí nada en mi camino entonces corrí casi podía volar, en ese momento comprendí sus palabras, me tire en la grama rodé, me levante salte, me reí como nunca, sentía todo nuevo y por primera vez en 2 años era feliz.

-Gracias le grite porque no sabía donde estaba.

-De nada. Me respondió

Pasamos toda la tarde allí, hasta que llego el chofer a buscarnos cuando entramos al auto no podía dejar de sonreír de verdad esta chica es muy diferente a todas las que había conocido.

-Reyko dije y de pronto sentí que algo caía sobre mis piernas. Cuando lo toque era su cabeza ya no tenia la venda. Pero sentí sus parpados cerrados.

-Se ha quedado dormida señor. Me dijo el chofer. –La joven se veía cansada pero no se preocupe debe sentirse contenta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tiene una sonrisa.

Sonríe al saber eso, entonces mi curiosidad aumento al sentir que tenia entre mis manos la oportunidad de tocar sus rasgos y darme una vaga idea de cómo es ella. Primero toque sus ojos, luego su nariz, sus mejillas, su cabello se sentía suave. Seguí en contorno de su rostro y sin querer rose sus labios por algún motivo me pareció que eran demasiado suaves demasiado cálidos. ¿Serán también dulces? Sacudí mi cabeza para desechar ese pensamiento. No, ella merece algo mejor alguien que le pueda mostrar el mundo, no que ella tenga que mostrárselo.


	4. Lagrimas de Felicidad

Capitulo 3: Lágrimas de Felicidad

Luego del paseo que dimos, hemos compartido mucho tiempo junto. Ella me lee historias todas las tardes, en las mañanas hacemos muchas cosas me enseña a leer Braille, también descubrí que toca el piano así que toca para mi melodías por las noches, ella es muy amable. Hoy esta en la cocina dijo que ella me haría probar el plato más exquisito que pudiera imaginarme.

-¿Pero niña que haces? Decía Robert con un tono de regaño.

-Por favor Sr. Robert déjeme hacerlo a mi manera le aseguro que no se arrepentirá. Decía ella con un tono de suplica.

-Este bien, estaré en otro lado mientras usted cocina. Decía mientras salía de la cocina.

-Joven lo busca la doctora Sara me dijo Yalet

-Esta bien dile que me espere en la sala ya voy. Me levante de la silla de bar pero antes de salir de la cocina me hablo.

-No sabía que ella vendría hoy. Me dijo pero en su tono note algo extraño.

-Yo tampoco, pero ella siempre es bienvenida en mi casa.

-La aprecias mucho.

-Pues si, ella me ayudo a salir de la de precisión en la que me encontraba cuando perdí la vista.

-Este bien… respondió ella cortamente

Salí y me dirige a la sala, la verdad ya Reyko lleva 1 mes en esta casa. Nos conocemos mucho pero aun así ella no tiene derecho a opinar o preguntar acerca de mis visitas, pero si a ella la visitaran no nadie sabe que ella esta aquí.

-Leonel corazón ¿Cómo estas?, me tienes abandonada me dijo en un tono sensual, y dándome un beso en la labios. La verdad es que ella antes de convertirse en mi medico fue mi novia, estuvimos por casarnos pero ella tenia que ir a estudiar medicina y yo bueno no podía estar solo mi nivel de perversión era mucho, además eso fue cuando teníamos 22 años.

-He estado bien, y bueno la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de salir he estado ocupado. Dije apenado porque la verdad es que mientras Reyko esta a mi lado no pienso en nadie mas.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, conseguí un contacto con un medico que es una eminencia en cirugías de corneas te da altas esperanzas de que vuelvas a ver, hice una cita con el en una semana. ¿Qué dices?

-Ya sabes lo que opino de eso.

-Pero Leonel no puedes cerrarte a la idea de una operación que puede regresarte la vista podrías volver a tu vida social.

-Y si falla significa que nunca podre ver. No podría soportar eso.

-Leonel… me dijo abrazándome.

-Permiso dijo Reyko entrando a la sala. –Lo siento no quería interrumpir. Dijo entonces me di cuenta que la posición en la que estaba con Sara no era muy decorosa. Ya que esta me había abrazado pero se había sentado en mis piernas.

-Tranquila pasa. Dijo Sara quien acerco su rostro al mío, porque sentía su aliento chocando mi cuello.

-Leonel ya la cena esta lista. Dijo ella tímidamente

-Vaya, no sabia que la nueva domestica te tenia esa confianza.

-Ella es mi acompañante Reyko, esta aquí para ayudarme y hacerme compañía.

-Y dime ¿es tan buena como yo en la cama?

-¿Qué…? Yo no soy una cualquiera señorita….

-Respétala Sara dije levantándola de golpe. –Reyko no esta aquí para eso, además yo no caería tan bajo.

-Lamento si mi comentario los ofendió, lo siento querida es que soy muy celosa con lo que es mío.

-¿Tuyo?

-Y no piensas invitarme a comer… me dijo

-Lo siento Sara pero debo pedirte que salgas de mi casa, no pienso permitirte que vengas hasta acá e insultes a Reyko en mi presencia y luego hagas como si nada.

- ¿Me estas corriendo?

-Sr. Robert por favor acompañe a la señorita a la salida.

-Estúpido me dijo y me abofeteo la cara.

-Sara ya no pierdas mas tu tiempo ni te rebajes más y sal de mi casa.

-Olvida de volver a ver, siempre lo echas todo a perder.

El Sr. Robert la acompaño hasta la salida, Reyko permanecía para sin decir nada camine hasta ella y la abrace.

-Perdona lo sucedido.

Sentí las lagrimas de ella humedeciendo mi camisa, y me sentí un miserable pero claro era fácil entender porque Sara había llegado a esa conclusión ya que mis compañías siempre eran mis amantes.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Me siento ofendida, nunca me habían hablado de esa forma.

-Lo se, y me siento un miserable porque por mi reputación te puse en esta situación.

-Este bien, no te sientas mal. ¿Por que ella dice que estarás ciego por siempre?

-Porque vino a decirme que me consiguió una cita con un medico que es una eminencia, pero yo igual me reusó.

-Pero, si puedes volver a ver.

-¿Por que tan segura?

-Leonel estudio medicina y conozco mucho sobre la oftalmología porque mi padre es Medico Cirujano de Corneas.

-¿Qué?

-Perdóname por habértelo ocultado, pero me supuse que tus padres te lo dirían la semana que viene.

-La semana que viene. ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Yo me comunique con ellos la otra noche les comente sobre mi padre y le envié una carta a el para que te vea.

-¿Por que no me habías contado?

-Porque la condición para que el te vea es que yo vuelva a casa y me case.

-¿Qué?

-Si huy de mi casa porque mis padres insisten en que tengo edad para casarme.

-No, preferido quedarme ciego por siempre y tenerte a mi lado. Que tener que verte en brazos de otro.

-En serio, ¿Por que?

-Porque tu me gustas mucho y creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Sentí que las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y ya no pude contenerme mi puse en puntas y lo bese. Sus labios eran cálidos, el beso fue largo y muy tierno cuando nos separamos, el me abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Ahora por que lloras?

-Por que soy feliz.

-Yo también soy feliz.

Las chicas prepararon la mesa para la cena colocaron velas en la mesa, música suave, una botella de chámpame, y de verdad todo era muy romántico.

La cena fue muy dulce después de comer, bailamos luego toque el piano para el. La noche fue maravillosa.

-Gracias. Me dijo

-¿Por qué?

-Por traer luz a la oscuridad de mi vida.

-Tú me das dado esa luz, porque la luz que sientes es la de mi amor por ti.

-Pues entonces me amas desde que llegaste

-jajaja pues si.

-Que bien porque yo también.

Entonces me incline y la bese, la verdad es que ella era una inexperta antes me parecía que estar con mujeres así era una molestia porque debía ser muy romántico, pero la verdad es que con ella me sale ser delicado, cariñoso romántico, por eso no permitiré que la separen de mi lado. Nadie mas la va a tener, ella es mía así como yo soy de ella.


End file.
